Avengers and Sugary Treats
by Bluejay20
Summary: Rancis and Gloyd always wanted to meet there heroes. Captain America and Iron Man. But how? only rancis knows how and Gloyd will do all in his power to get Rancis to let him join. there's more then that, they'll actully meet the avengers i just don't know how to put it in


CHAPTER ONE

Ever since Rancis heard about Captain America he wanted to meet him, ever since Gloyd heard about Tony stark, he wanted to meet him. They knew it was never possible unless they leave there game to go into the real world which was never gonna happen. Like really, they have a job to do and that was to race. And so what if they thought meeting the avengers was cool. It was AMAZING! Only once did they see one of the avengers, which was when Hawkeye and Hawkeye biggest fan played Sugar Rush. Hawkeye played Rancis and the boy played Gloyd. Gloyd was jealous because Rancis won and Hawkeye and Rancis did top shelf through the screen. After that Rancis kept bragging on how he got a top shelf form Hawkeye. Now Rancis was trying to figure out how to meet the avengers, mainly Captain America, he sat down sketching up a plan, that's when a knock came from the door. Rancis glared and opened the door raveling the pumpkin wearing prankster, Gloyd Orangeboar. "What do you want Pumpkin breath?" Rancis hissed going back to his sketch. Gloyd came in, "I want to meet Tony Stark and you want to meet Cap, well why don't we meet them together?" Gloyd asked innocently. Rancis turned around, "and how to you except we do that?" Rancis glared. "Well I see this Sketch you have over here" Gloyd ran and grabbed the paper. "And you already have the entire plan written out" Gloyd said flipping through the pages "and some unnecessary things" Gloyd showed Rancis a page that said Taffyta and Rancis Fluggerbutter. Rancis' cheeks became red as he looked at the ground. "Don't worry Fluggerbutter I won't tell anybody that you have…. A totally obvious crush on Muttonfudge" Gloyd flipped back to the plan. "I like the plan and I think it'll work" Gloyd plopped on the couch and looked over the plan. "And I'd like to join it". Rancis looked at Gloyd, "and how would you help in the plan?" Rancis asked. "Oh Butterfingers" Gloyd smiled as he walked past Rancis. "I'm not gonna help" he smiled putting the plan under his arm. "Then there's no way in this sugary world I am gonna let you in" Rancis hissed. Gloyd shrugged; "okay" he opened the plan and ripped out the page that said Taffyta and Rancis Fluggerbutter. "I guess I'll have to show Taffyta this" Gloyd waved the paper in Rancis' face and ran in his Candy Corn kart and raced away yelling Taffyta. Rancis just smiled and slowly followed, he sighed with amusement, "I gotta go see when Gloyd gives that to Taffyta" Rancis drove slowly to Gloyd and Taffyta. Candlehead was behind her, "hey Rancis!" Candlehead said. "Hey Candle" he said with a wave. Gloyd looked behind him, "oh good Fluggerbutter is here" Gloyd handed Taffyta the paper. A huge smile was put on Taffyta's face as she became bright red; Rancis went up to Taffyta and put an arm around her before giving her a slight peck on the lips. "This is so sweet!" Taffyta threw her arms around Rancis, her back was towards Gloyd and Rancis mouthed, 'were together, Pumpkin Breath I just never had enough confidence to give it to her'. Gloyd scrunched up his nose, Taffyta let go of Rancis and hugged the paper tightly. "Thanks Rancis!" Taffyta exclaimed before

Running off and giggling with Candlehead.

Rancis turned and smirked at Gloyd, "I'm not as stupid as you think pumpkin head" Rancis said. "okay Fluggerbutter" Gloyd glared, "I'm gonna get you so you'll have to bring me along!" Gloyd ran off. Rancis rolled his eyes and drove back to his house.

"PUMPKIN BEATH!" Rancis shouted. He heard Gloyd snicker. Rancis' hair was in stick slick and was dyed green because of the sticky silck. "I told you I was gonna get you Fluggerbutter!" Gloyd laughed as he leaned on his cart. Crumbelina was next to him , they high fived. "thanks Crumbelina" Gloyd said. Rancis clutched his fist, "I can't go out looking like this!" Ranics exclaimed. "then I guess I'll have to be in the roster siece I was in 10th place" Gloyd shrugged getting in his cart. Rancis glared, Gloyd's plan was well played. He knew that rancis wouldn't race and Vanellope's rule is that the racer in 10th place takes the place of the missing racer. "oh I hate you Gloyd!" Rancis growled as he marched away. Maybe he should let Gloyd on his little plan only if he gets there dye out of his hair.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**


End file.
